New Friends, New Ememies
by starryrandomicity
Summary: A new girl has become a Titan. But is her loyalty really pledged to them? Or is she just deceiving them? Rated for later chapters.


New Friends, New Enemies 

Author's Note: Yay…Starry's back with another crazy-random-doesn't make sense Fanfic…Who reads my junk? Thanks if you do- and don't forget to review! Heh…that rhymes…

Disclaimer thingymawotsit: Me: No, I don't own Teen Titans…sniffle

Voice from off screen: I do!

Me: Be quiet you show-off…throws boot 

Anywhoo…

Another dreary, rainy night. A silent silhouette flew across the cloudy sky. A girl of fourteen, searching for something, someone. Her long, curly hair blew softly behind her in the breeze as the dress and cloak she wore were pushed back against the wind.

With a sigh the girl landed atop a tall building, surveying the city. Her face emotionless, her hands numb with cold and her hair wet from the rain, she silently descended down to the ground, where another girl wearing a cloak walked.

This new girl was Raven. As the girl dropped onto the floor before her, Raven glanced up at her, and merely kept walking, not saying another word. With a slight sigh the girl turned around and caught up with her.

'Hello? Doesn't anyone _say_ hello anymore?' She called, waiting for a reply. None came. Walking up beside Raven she flew up and landed in her path.

'Now you're just annoying me…' Raven said slowly, a hint of anger in her voice.

'Sheesh, one small word wouldn't kill you, you know.' The girl sighed.

'Maybe not, but I'll kill you if you don't leave me alone.' Raven replied. 'Now get out of my way.'

'I'm only trying to start a decent conversation.' The newcomer said shortly, not moving.

'Well don't, because I don't want to talk.' Raven walked past her.

She looked over to Raven, an indignant look on her face. 'Fine then. Forget it.' She muttered, taking flight and landing on a low roofed shop.

As Raven walked away, the girl quietly followed, thinking she hadn't been seen.

'…And I know you're following me, so go away.' Raven called over to her angrily. 'What do you want anyway?'

'Do you want to talk to me or not?' the girl asked, dropping beside her. 'Well, first of all, I'm Mia. Who're you?'

'I'm Raven- of the Teen Titans.' She replied moodily. '_Now _will you tell me what you want?'

'Sure. I wanna join you guys.' Mia replied cooly, a small grin on her face.

'Well, it's not like you can just become a member like that you know.' Raven replied. 'You have to prove yourself first.'

'Always with the "prove yourself" thing…' Mia muttered under her breath. 'Fine.' She said to Raven. 'So now where do we do?' She asked, taking to the skies again.

Raven sighed, leading the way. As they arrived at the Titans' Tower, Raven stopped Mia as she waited for Robin to notice her presence. As he came out to noticed her, he also spotted Mia.

'Who's this Raven?' He questioned. 'What's she doing here?'

'This is Mia. She wants to join the Titans.' Raven said, walking past Robin and Mia and walking inside, out of the rain.

Mia smiled slightly at Robin, though she didn't say anything.

Robin held out a hand. 'I'm Robin.' He said briefly.

'I'm…well, you know that…' Mia replied, shaking his hand.

Robin glanced at her. 'Well, do you have any powers?' He asked her.

'Yeah, some.' Mia said, grinning. 'I can control the wind, the water, and mist.' She finished. 'But I'm not the one making all this rain.' She added.

Robin grinned slightly. 'Come on in.' He said, walking inside the tower.

Mia followed, a small smirk on her face.

She walked inside and noticed that Raven wasn't there anymore. She saw three other new faces; these being Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg.

Starfire walked over to Robin. 'Who is this?' She asked curiously, gesturing in Mia's direction.

'Mia. She wants to join us.' Robin said to Starfire. Beastboy and Cyborg were soon walking over to them.

'Nice to meet you.' Beastboy said quickly, shaking her hand.

'Hi.' Cyborg said shortly, smiling some.

'Well, it is kinda late,' Robin said, looking over to Starfire. 'Could you show her to a spare room?' He asked her.

'I would love too!' Starfire replied cheerily, flying down a hallway, leading the way towards a room.

Mia raised an eyebrow at Starfire, but followed all the same. She walked behind, glancing around until she noticed Starfire stopping ahead of her.

She opened the door as Mia got nearer. 'Here is your room!' She smiled. As Mia walked in, she beamed. 'We will help you if you need anything! Welcome to the Titans, friend!'

As Starfire closed the door, Mia smirked. If only they knew…

Author's Note: Well, how was it? Please review. Meh, flame all you want- I'll use them to burn up my homework.


End file.
